


mermaid kisses

by 6_AM



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mermaid!Hanzo, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, but its brief, mermaid au, this is just something short and sweet, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6_AM/pseuds/6_AM
Summary: their own little world consisted of a hidden beach and lots of mermaid kisses





	mermaid kisses

The warmth from the heat soaked sand bled through his shirt and warmed his back. It felt good compared to the chill on his front from the sea water that drenched his shirt caused by the body that laid atop of him. It was a feeling he had grown accustomed to over the months. 

His hands slowly up a scaly back and back down to rest on more scale covered hip bones. The callouses on his fingers and palms catching on the iridescent blue scales that covered his boyfriend. Muscles twitch under his hands and the body above him wiggled in his grasp. A soft sigh escaped the mouth he currently had locked with his own and he took the opportunity to dip his tongue between parted lips. 

He soaked up every sigh and soft moan he was able to pull from the other eagerly. He felt hands move from his shoulders to cup his face gingerly as their kiss deepened. Sharp nails being mindful not to nick something sensitive. He's dreamed of claw marks running down his back. 

Wandering hands led them to rest on the thickly muscled hindquarters of his boyfriend. His fingers kneaded into the deceivingly firm flesh where soft cheeks would've been had things been different. Hanzo seemed to be into it regardless if his hips pushing back into his hands were any indication. Soft whines bubbled up from the other after a particularly good swipe of his tongue and McCree couldn't help but crack his eyes open. Hanzo's brows were scrunched up on his forehead, his face dusted with a bright blue blush that McCree loved dearly. The scales that littered his face almost seemed to glow faintly in the shade his curtain of thick hair made, blocking in the both of them. 

He couldn't keep himself from making shallow aborted thrusts up into the others pelvic area, all the movement making him breathe a little heavier. He felt bad for essentially dry humping his boyfriend and even though he couldn't get enough of the breathless gasps he slowed down the kisses pulling his tongue back. They continued to exchange soft kisses, McCree still watching Hanzo with awe. His hand entangled itself into Hanzo's thick hair briefly before settling on the nape of his neck. With a final kiss they finally broke apart but neither of them going too far from the other. 

McCree watched as Hanzo's eyes slowly opened. Half-lidded, lips parted with heavy breaths and face flushed McCree has never felt so much love for another person before. Glossy black eyes stared back at him for a moment before a cool hand covered his eyes. 

“Stop staring…” Hanzo mumbled softly. 

“I can't help it, darlin’,” he responded just as quietly careful to not ruin the soft atmosphere around them. “Not when I have the most beautiful person in front of me.”

Equally cool lips pressed back to his for a moment before the hand was removed. With a swift movement of his hand and head Hanzo flipped all of his hair over one shoulder and settled down on McCree’s chest with a happy sigh. McCree grunted at the sudden sunlight in his eyes but adjusted quickly. He ran a hand up Hanzo's side as he nuzzled the underside of his jaw chirping quietly. 

“Thank you for slowing down. I was getting… too excited,” he admitted shyly. 

“You and me both, sweetheart,” at the mention of it McCree felt embarrassed as he reached down to adjust himself Hanzo chuckling at him. 

It was quiet between the two for a few moments the ocean waves on the beach the only sound. 

Thin fingers rubbed absently on his chest following his collarbone before running back down over his pec and resting there. 

“Maybe one day,” he mumbled gently pressing his face firmly into McCree. 

McCree only wrapped his arms around him in response. They both just laid on the sand soaking up the sun and watching the waves together. McCree hummed a song for him since he know Hanzo loved it and Hanzo occasionally placed feather-soft kisses on his neck and would chirp lovingly at him. 

Eventually McCree began to sing a sweet love song for Hanzo something he heard on the radio and hadn't been able to get out of his head. Hanzo  _ loved  _ it and the second the last lyric left his lips Hanzo's replaced them. Strong arms wrapped around his neck and rolled them over kicking up sand in the process. Hanzo pulled McCree on top of him and peppered him with kisses happy chirps vibrating from his throat. McCree’s arms bracketed his ribs and returned the kisses laughing all the while. 

They were just starting to get into it again when loud chirping rang throughout the air a short distance away. And not the good chirping either. McCree sighed as he glanced up to where his bag and towel sat in the sand a few feet away. His phone ringing away shattering the loving atmosphere that he and Hanzo had built. Hanzo was doing his absolute best to keep McCree’s attention placing kisses up along his jaw and even nibbling on his earlobe. A short whine and a moan of his name almost had McCree sinking back into the other's body, leaving his own kisses and marks up and down the pale expanse on his chest and neck. 

And he almost did until his phone started a fresh wave of rings. He bent down to give Hanzo a few pecks to distract him and prying hands away from his neck. He placed soft kisses onto the back of each hand before standing up and walking back to his stuff. He pulled out his phone and answered. 

“Hello? Yeah, I know I'm sorry I'm kinda busy right now,” he glanced back at Hanzo. He was lounged back against the sand black glossy eyes staring right back him. His dark hair splayed out across the sand a strikingly dark contrast to the light grains. Long, powerful tail curled up close to his body sparkling beautifully in the sun. He was giving him his best bedroom eyes and was running a path with his hand from naval to a dusty nipple. 

“Jesse,” he crooned sweetly from across the beach. 

McCree was officially not listening to his boss on the phone and was rewarded with a sharp call of his name directly in his ear. He turned his back to Hanzo who he knew was now pouting at having been shrugged off. 

With a final goodbye he locked his phone and ended the phone call. Sighing he packed his phone and towel away and he turned back around Hanzo's back was to him this time. His shoulders fell and he knew Hanzo was upset. Slowly he made his way over and sat down next to his boyfriend. 

“Darlin’,” he started.

Hanzo raised a hand to stop him. “I know you have to leave and this happens every time you’d think I'd grow used to it,” he lowered his hand and dropped his gaze from the ocean to his hands in his lap. “But I can't help but feel sad every time you have to leave me.”

“Sweetheart,” he took the other into his arms tucking his head under his chin. 

“I don't know what you do or how you feel when you are away from me,” he mumbled wetly into his neck. “When I'm away from you I feel like a piece of me is missing and I can't get you off my mind and my heart aches for you. I'm sorry this is incredibly selfish of me but I just want you for myself to be beside you always.” He huffed. “I'm sorry Merpeople get very attached to their mates, physically and emotionally. Being away from you hurts.” He rubbed at his eyes agitatedly. 

“I'm always thinking of you too, honey,” he muttered into thick blue black hair. “Always every second of every day. As soon as I wake up to when I sleep and even in my dreams. I'm always planning and thinking of when I can come back to see you. And I'm sorry you're hurting, honey, I really am,” he swallowed thickly. “I don't know what  _ you _ do back in the ocean, but don't think I don't get jealous about the other merpeople who do get to stay by your side, of other Merpeople trying to worm their way into your heart too.” 

Hanzo laughed and McCree felt the tightness in his chest loosen. 

“I don't want anyone else in my nest but you Jesse,” he sighed dreamily and caressed his side. 

There was another pause and McCree knew what was going through Hanzo's mind,  _ I can't even get you into my nest cuz you're not a Merperson.  _

McCree spoke quickly to stop his own bitter thoughts. “I'll be back tonight alright? I promise,” he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I'll bring you the fish you like and the desserts I know like,” Hanzo huffed and McCree grinned. “I'll stay as long as you want me to.”

Hanzo was quiet and McCree was worried he wouldn't take his offer. 

“As long as you bring, what did you call it… cheesecake?” He sounded unsure. 

McCree laughed. “Yeah, strawberry cheesecake?”

Hanzo nuzzled into his neck with a smile. “Yes, my favorite.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he nudged Hanzo's head up and planted a firm kiss to his lips. 

They kissed a few minutes more before Hanzo pushed him away gently. Trying to rub out the creases in McCree's ruined shirt before he grabbed McCree's chin to bring him in for one last final sweet kiss before shooing him to his feet. 

“And do not come back unless you have my cheesecake,” he ordered from his spot. 

“I'll be sure to bring you back a whole cake just for you, sweetheart,” McCree called back as he gathered his stuff. 

Hanzo gave him a bright smile over his shoulder before returning his gaze to the ocean. 

McCree thought about that smile for the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa i drew a seahorse!Hanzo for a friend and i keep thinking about mermaid!hanzo and kisses so I had to write something out before i exploded
> 
> not beta'd so everything you see is just my shitty writing lol


End file.
